


Stakeout

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Games, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: The team tries to preoccupy themselves during a stakeout.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory! Enjoy!

“Truth or dare?” Owen asks, eyes narrowed, and the rest of the team groans. Well, everyone except Jack.

“We’re not doing this again,” Gwen tells him, her tone the tiniest bit harsh. “Every time. Every bloody time, you find something that you think will embarrass Tosh, but she ends up surprising you.” Tosh blushes pink. “You try to meddle with Ianto with something sexual, but Jack always drags him off, and then we don’t hear from either of them for at least an hour.” Ianto attempts to protest, Jack grinning widely beside him, but she forges on. “So we are not playing truth or dare again.”

Owen scowls. “What the fuck are we supposed to do then? This is a stakeout. And we’re going to be here for bloody _hours._ ”

“Twenty questions,” offers Jack, and all gazes rocket to him. Gwen opens her mouth, and Jack quickly amends his original statement - “Twenty nonsexual questions.”

Now, Tosh pipes in, “I’ll start!” She glances around at her teammates,, dark eyes glittering with excitement. “Who was your…first crush?”

Gwen shifts from her perch on the ground, leaves crunching beneath her knees. “Daffyd Evans,” she says. “I was thirteen, and he was fifteen and my next-door neighbor. I had a bedroom window that looked directly into his room with a good view of when he would come back sweaty from rugby practice.” 

And now Jack whistles, and Ianto swats him on the shoulder. Judging by Jack’s responding hiss, Ianto used quite enough force.

“Maria Polaris,” Owen says suddenly. “We were ten, and she tutored me for a maths assignment. When I was fifteen, I finally shagged her in a school cupboard.” He grins, and Ianto rolls his eyes.

“Nonsexual, Owen,” Tosh insists, but she’s shaking her head and sighing. “My first crush was a boy named Edward when I was thirteen. He complimented a program I coded for our computer class.”

“For Tosh, that’s practically marriage,” Owen teases. Tosh’s glare towards him is amused if not a little stern.

“What about you, Ianto?” asks Gwen, turning to where they are pressed against each other’s sides, backs against a tree. “Jack?”

Ianto’s lips part to speak, but they never really do get to find out the girl or boy who first struck his fancy, because at that precise moment, the alien spaceship they’d been waiting to return rockets into the atmosphere, heading for a tall hill nearby.

The team takes off running.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
